Actions Speak Louder
by Remedi
Summary: They say that a drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts... but what about a sleeping boy? ::StahnxLeon, kind of silly, rated for alcohol use.::


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Destiny, nor do I claim to. It all belongs to Namco.

This was written with the original canon in mind (since my knowledge on remake canon is pretty limited) and isn't really meant to be all that serious. :D That said, enjoy.

* * *

The legal drinking age in Phandaria was eighteen.

Leon was only sixteen, so he had been the one left back at the inn room while his comrades went off to the pub. It was Rutee who suggested that they needed to unwind and just have fun for a night. Leon was more relieved by that than anything; it was about time those fools left him alone.

Leon had actually been surprised by Philia's willingness to join them. Straylize priests and priestesses weren't known to smile upon unceremonious alcohol consumption. It didn't take him long to realize that, considering how rowdy Stahn and Rutee could be when they were _sober_, they might need someone chiding them every now and then about how their bodies were temples and could they _please_ stop making a scene?

He rolled his eyes, doubting that Philia would have much control. Now _he_, on the other hand, would probably be able to keep them in line. A few volts of electricity here and there had proven at least a little effective in the recent past. It would probably earn him peculiar looks from the other patrons, but at least it would save him from being embarrassed by his travel companions.

He was in bed before they got back; tired, cold and bored. It was strange. Ever since Leon had started travelling with Stahn and the others, peace and quiet had been the great unattainable, one of the only two things he actually _missed_ about Hugo's mansion. Now that they were gone, it was almost silent but yet...

Leon let out a short, humourless laugh. _I must be really tired... I was starting to think that I actually missed having those idiots in my company. _He shook his head._ They're all so annoying; no matter when they get back, it will be too soon. _

Even so, his violet eyes remained fixed on the door until sleep claimed him.

---

It was about an hour and a half after Leon had fallen asleep that they came crashing through the door. One eye briefly opened in annoyance, but he soon closed it again, pretending that he was still sleeping.

He felt someone draw near him. Small fingers brushed his black hair away from his face so gently that he barely even felt it. Then, as if that brief glance in the dim light from the hallway confirmed that he was indeed sleeping, he heard Philia whisper, "Shh!"

He heard Mary give a strange little giggle.

"Mary, Rutee... let's go back to our room," the priestess suggested in a hushed voice. She sounded pretty exhausted. "And please be careful not to trip on that rug..."

After a while, what sounded like a herd of wild horses but was really just Rutee and Mary chattering and stumbling left Leon's room, closing the door behind them. He heard someone collapse into one of the two empty beds left in their room and could soon sense that someone else was standing over him.

"Le_-on_..."

He felt Stahn's still sour breath in his face and couldn't help but open his eyes.

"Leon! Good...I thought you were dead!" Stahn slurred. Leon wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Go to bed," he said flatly.

"Okay."

Stahn dropped on Leon's bed.

"Not with me, you idiot!" Leon tried to push Stahn away, but it was useless. Stahn was like a block of lead. "Get off my bed. _Now._" No response. "Are you deaf?"

Stahn hadn't gone deaf; he'd just passed out... and all the prodding and complaints in the world wouldn't wake him. With a scowl, Leon gave up and decided that he would yell at Stahn in the morning. For now, he just wanted go back to sleep.

_Why don't I just get the shock remote and..._

He decided against doing that, reasoning with himself that he was too tired and it just wasn't worth the effort, no matter how much he _hated_ having Stahn laying there like a lump.

---

The next morning, Leon awoke to Stahn saying his name. "Leon? Leon! Wake up!"

Groggily, Leon came to. "Huh...?"

"Are you awake?"

Leon examined Stahn. All in all, he looked a mess. His eyes were still half shut with dark circles underneath of them and his blond hair was more disheveled than usual. "You look terrible."

Stahn groaned. "I don't feel much better."

"So, are you ready to get off my bed now?" Leon asked, raising an imploring eyebrow.

"Yeah... but I need you to let go of me."

Leon's face flamed as he realized that in his sleep, his arms had somehow developed minds of their own and snaked around Stahn's waist. Furiously, he withdrew. "There... now get up!" he snapped, more in embarrassment than actual anger. The only mercy of the situation was that Garr seemed to be elsewhere, so at least no one bore witness to that.

Stahn obediently rolled off the bed and Leon realized that it must be pretty late in the morning, possibly even early afternoon, if Stahn was awake. The blond muttered something about his head and as he started to head out the door, he looked over his shoulder, massaging his temples with his fingertips. "I _really _need some coffee." He offered Leon a warm, inviting smile. "You can come if you want."

Leon said nothing in response, but he did sit up.

"Oh, come on. It's not going to kill you to be agreeable for just one morning," Stahn teased him, sounding almost disturbingly good natured considering his hangover.

"_Fine._" Leon sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Since you obviously have no intent to leave me alone until I give in." He stared at Stahn and frowned. "Now could you please close the door so I can change into something more presentable than what I wore to bed? In fact," he eyed Stahn's wrinkled clothing, which he had worn overnight, critically, "you could do the same."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Then, before Leon could point out that his clothing was indeed very messy, he added, "I'll be waiting out here when you're finished," and closed the door with a knowing smile.

That smile did not go unnoticed by Leon. _I really hate him, _he thought, turning a deeper shade of red. _...but maybe he isn't __**so**__ bad._

Not that he would ever allow Stahn the satisfaction of knowing that.

* * *


End file.
